Doomwave
Doomwave is an inflatable raft/wave/octopus-themed contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors and the primary villain of the episode "Making Waves". He is voiced by Adrian Smith who previously voiced Redker from Super Megaforce, Ninja from Dino Super Charge and Ripperat from Ninja Steel. History Doomwave was sent to plant the Tsunami Machine, but Aaron Foster's drone broke it using the net. He was first seen on the big screens of Galvanax's ship as he reports to Madame Odius that his machine has broken, after being ordered by Odius. Doomwave then tries to fix it along with an army of Basherbots and Badonna coming along, but the Rangers came in and morphed to take on Doomwave and the army of Basherbots, as the Yellow, Blue, White, Pink and Gold Rangers fought the Basherbots, the Red Ranger took on Doomwave after he dealt with the Basherbots, he was able to overpower the monster, but right before the Rangers were about to fire their Ninja Blasters and before the Gold Ranger can fire his Rockstorm Blast, Doomwave was able to move away from the lasers as they destroyed the Basherbots, afterwords he takes his machine and escapes into the ocean with no one to stop him. After Doomwave fixes it he returns and encounters the Rangers as they are about to set the drone to the water, the Blue and Yellow Rangers try to get the drone into the water, but Doomwave uses his Lighting Vision to bring the two Rangers down, though right before he can destroy them, the Red and Gold Rangers stepped in and kicked the monster back, allowing the Blue and Yellow Rangers to put the drone in the water, though Doomwave got back on his feet and knocked the remote out of the White Ranger's hand, the Tsunami then starts and Doomwave summons an army of Basherbots to aid him in battle, as the Red, Yellow, Blue and Gold Rangers fought off the Basherbots, the Pink and White Rangers were able to get back the controller to control the drone and use it to capture the machine, after dealing with the Basherbots the Red and Gold Rangers then used their Ninja Strike Tornado Slash to destroy Doomwave, then the Pink and White Rangers use their Ninja Blasters to destroy the machine after the drone sent it to shore. Doomwave is then gigantified in the water as he attacks the rangers with his Mega Lighting Lighting Vision, but the Rangers acquired a new Ninja Star by Mick that is formed by the White Ranger's drone (much to the Rangers' suprise) and forms the Sub Surfer Zord, it attacks Doomwave, for which Doomwave himself tries to fight back, but even he was no match, the Sub Surfer Zord then turns into its Ninja Zord form and overpowers Doomwave even more (with the Gold Ranger riding it), the Rangers then summon their Ninja Steel Zords and form the Ninja Steel Megazord, the Ninja Steel Rangers then combine the Ninja Steel MegaZord with the Sub Surfer Zord and forms the new Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord, Doomwave tries one last attempt to defeat it, but he was destroyed by the Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord's Riptide Slash Final Attack. See Also *Yokai Umibozu Navigation Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Youkai